


Imprints

by TheCrimsonSun



Category: Dollhouse, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonSun/pseuds/TheCrimsonSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dollhouse provides people for clients, from someone who will love them to someone who will break into a vault for them. The Actives are the dolls, which are supplied to clients. The Dollhouse is one of the biggest kept secrets in the world right now but some want to bring it down and see it burnt to the grown.<br/>****<br/>Or the one where Stiles is a doll and becomes a bunch of different people and Derek is a part of the FBI and wants to bring down the Dollhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Since Dylan's amazing acting in 3x18 i thought a Dollhouse AU would be amazing so I decided to write it. This hasn't been Beta read so if there's any mistakes tell me and I will change them. I don't know if i should continue you this so comment or message me on tumblr (thecrimsonsun) and tell me what you think and if i should continue.

Lycaon Corporation is what makes the Dollhouse possible. The Dollhouse is an organisation, which supplies clients with any type of person they desire. The Dollhouse provides people for clients, from someone who will love them to someone who will break into a vault for them. No matter what our clients want we can supply them with exactly that, that is if they can afford our fee.

Imprinting is when the new personalities are inserted into our actives brain. Allowing them to become their new personality for the time needed.

Actives are the dolls, which are supplied to clients. They are contracted for five years to work for the Dollhouse. The contract allows Lycaon to use them by wiping their personalities and putting the personalities the clients want. After the five years the Actives lives and personalities are given back to them with the expectations of money for their troubles and regular check ups to make sure that there are reintegrating back into society okay and that they don’t blab about the Dollhouse to others.

When the actives are not needed in the field they are wiped clean of any personality and are in a state we call doll state. While they are in this resting state the actives are as innocent and vulnerable as child. They are completely a blank state, which we call tabula rasa. After each engagement with the client every memory of the client and everything that happened whilst with said client is completely wiped in the end.

Some would say what we do in the Dollhouse is unethical and practically slavery, on the other hand the actives come to us willingly and we're only here to give people what they want and need.  
****

“Do I even have to explain why you are here Hale?” Gerald Derek’s boss of 5 years asked him. Derek began to shift in his seat waiting for the screaming to start once again.

“Hale how many times over the past 14 months have I told you not to disrupt other cases for your stupid fairy tale of a case? Not only have you disrupted a 6-year long case, attacked a senate without any proof but you have also managed to piss off nearly every single Agent in this building. What do you have to say for yourself?” Gerald shouted at him for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Sir I have told you time and time again that this case is real and that there are people out there being enslaved and I’m done everything that I could possibly do to solve this case and for once I’m close to doing exactly that.” Derek pleaded hoping his point was finally going to Gerald.

“Who are you humouring here Hale? Everyone knows this case is a farce and that they only reason you are on it is because evidently you are a screw up and somehow managed to screw up every single case you have been on since you joined us and the agency just wants you out of the way now. From now on I don’t want you ruining any more cases or attacking senates or anything that could piss of anyone. Okay? No one here expects you to get anywhere with this case so just use it to your advantage and do nothing. Do you understand me?” Gerald questioned him.

“Yes sir I understand.” Derek responded forcing the words to leave his mouth. “Good, you can leave now” Gerald replied dismissing him.  
****  
"How many times have I told Derek that you need to back off or you will lose your job and frankly you’re one of the only people I can stand in this place.” Erica stated hoping she could reason with him.

"I know Erica but the Dollhouse is real and how do you expect me to just back off from? People are locked away and being used as slaves and there’s a possibility that I can stop that. I know I don’t have much evidence but right it just feels like I’m chasing after a ghost" Derek began to pace within her office trying to plead his case to her.

Erica sighed before replying, "You really believe in the Dollhouse don't you?" Derek looked up shock coursing through his body realising that maybe for the first time he could get someone to believe him. "Yes I really do and if there was anyway I could make you believe I would."

"Okay I don’t believe in the Dollhouse but I do trust you so I will give you the benefit of the doubt for now but I'm going to need some evidence soon."

“That’s all I’m asking for.”  
****

“Stiles are you ready for your treatment?” asked Stiles handler Kyle.  
“Yes, I like my treatments.” He replied while completely in doll state.  
They walked towards the treatment room passing other actives in the spa, gym and other luxury rooms provided for the Dolls.

"So who is he going to be today Lydia?" Kylie asked the head programmer and the genius behind the Dolls and the imprints.

"Well lucky you, you won’t have to deal with a romantic engagement but you are dealing with an action based one today. Stiles is going to be genius and the best safe/code breaker in the USA today." She replied whilst programming the chair and preparing it for the imprint.  
"Okay here we go." Lydia stated as she inserted the wedge, which contained the imprint.  
The chair Stiles sat on began to lower. Stiles began to convulse as soon as the chair began the imprint.  
“Why haven’t you been able to manage or completely stop the pain they go through each imprint? Isn’t the point of this whole facility that they don’t experience pain until necessary?” Kyle asked curiously.  
“Everything I have done and every other programmer and let me tell you that they are less intelligent then me haven’t been able to stop the pain or reduce it, and anyways they completely forget the pain when the imprint is over.” The chair rose as soon as the imprint was done.

"Hello Stuart. How are feeling?" Lydia asked as she looked down at the papers detailing Stuart's engagement.  
"Blue skies." Stuart smirked whilst wiggling his fingers.  
Lydia rolled her eyes before handing the papers to Kyle.  
“Okay so you are all good to go. But before could you please tell Dr Deaton that Scott is back from his engagement and that he needs a check up.”


	2. Genim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and encouragement for this fic and I'm really glad that you guys seem to enjoy this. Also this chapter hasn't been beta read as well so if there's any mistakes just tell me and I will change them

Stuart walked into the hotel room completely ready for his engagement to find 2 other men preparing their equipment for the job.

"Wasn’t there supposed to be 4 of us so where the hell is this other guy. We can’t do this job without him. He is the one who has to authentic the merchandise and we are fucked without him?" Asked one of the two men. “Don't get your pants in a twist Mike he will be here. Stop panicking over nothing.” Replied the other man.  

All of a sudden a woman ran in to the room breathing heavily.

'Sorry I'm late I had to grab some extra supplies." She said out of breath

“Wait who the hell are you?” Mike asked her confused by her presence.

The unknown woman straightened her back before replying. “I’m the one who is going to authenticate whatever we are grabbing from that vault.”

Confused Mike asked “But you are a chick? How are you supposed to do anything? Why don’t you just turn your pretty self around and go back home to your kitchen ”

Stuart and Dean who he found out to be the second man looked at each other shocked and disgust written all over their faces.

She laughed before grabbing him whilst kneeing him in the crotch before throwing him against the wall, whilst positioning her forearm against his neck allowing her to cut of his oxygen. 

"I may be a ‘chick’ but don't you ever think that you are better then me just because you’re a man. I'm the better then you at possibly everything and if I’m not there’s a better woman out there who is and secondly the client asked me personally to be on this job. So who are you to question my presence here? Also your bigheadedness will get you killed one of these days and never underestimate a woman because I can take you down blindfolded if I need. And the next time you’re being sexist or have the audacity to call me anything but my name which is by the way Sierra I will end you.” Sierra replied as she released her hold on him allowing him to breathe once again.

"Do you understand me?” She asked him.

Coughing he replied “Yes Sierra.”

Smiling Stuart and Dean finished packing the rest of the equipment.

"Not that I don’t like seeing Mike being taken down a peg but that wall will blow up in about 30 seconds so we need to duck and cover now." 

They ran towards the desk as the bomb detonated and began to cough as the room filled with dust.

"Grab everything you need now the alarms will be switched off in exactly five minutes for only an hour and we need to get in and out before that hour is up." Stuart commanded as he picked up his bags and walked towards the wall they created. They walked through the wall past all the rubble and kept on walking until they saw the vault room.

"The alarms should go off in exactly one minute and none of the guards will come down during the hour." Stuart told them as his watch began to beep "Okay we have exactly one hour starting now. Dean how long until we have visuals up for the guards?" 

"We should have visuals right about now." Dean replied holding up the laptop showing where each guard was in the building. 

“Now show us your magic Stuart.” Dean spoke as Stuart bent down to put his ear on the door.

"Oh isn’t she a beauty." Stuart said regarding the vault.

“We would give you a minute with the vault to get to know ‘her’ but be quick.” Mike said. As soon as he was done speaking Stuart unlocked the vault and began to pull it open.

“I’m not the best at this for nothing.” Stuart smirked before he walked into the vault. 

Sierra walked in and her jaw admittedly dropped from the amount of lost art in the vault. “Holy mother of god! I thought that was destroyed and that. Thank God and Goddesses. This is amazing.” Sierra ranted excitedly. 

“The mural we are here for should be some where of there. It’s called The Reaper and this is how it looks like” Stuart told them as he held a picture up showing them the mural.

“I knew we were here for that because why else would I be called here for unless it was something this important.” She said as she walked towards where he pointed.

“We have exactly 45 minutes guys be quick the quicker we finish the quicker we get paid.” Stuart commanded as he continued looking for the mural.

“Is this it?” Mike asked as he held a mural up showing them it. Sierra quickly walked towards him to inspect the painting. “This is it! All my life I never expected to see with my own eyes. It’s amazing! Just look at brush work and the colours used.” Sierra ranted on before noticing Mike walking away from them and towards the exit. “What are you doing.” She asked but as soon as the words left her mouth Mike sprinted towards the exit with the mural. Only to be tripped up by one of the bags.

Stuart angry walked towards him removing the painting from his hands and passing it to Sierra. “There’s nothing more I hate then a double crosser and not only did you double cross us but you actually thought you could slip out without with the painting.”

Stuart grabbed him and threw him against the wall and punched him the gut before continuing. “I wish I had the time to torture you until you were a useless bumbling mess but we have about 5 minutes before the hour is up. So you are going to stay here and be caught. You’ll probably spend the rest of you life in prison especially with your priors.” Stuart finished before hitting his head against the wall knocking him out.

“Lets go guys at least now we can spilt the money three ways instead.” Stuart said smiling at them. They quickly grabbed the bags and walked out leaving Mike behind.

***

Stuart walked towards the van grabbing the client’s money and paying both Sierra and Dean before entering the van with the mural.

“Hey Kyle the job went well expect for a slight hiccup but I fixed it.” Stuart said to his handler.

“That’s great. Are you ready for you treatment?” Kyle asked as he grabbed the mural from Stuart.”

“Oh yes that would be great. I like my treatments. Oh and afterwards I have to take the mural to the client. Do you think you could drop me off after my treatment?” Stuart asked whilst smiling.

“Yes of course I will.” Kyle replied with trying to not show Stuart any emotions that might suggest otherwise.

***

Derek walked into his office and sat down at his desk before noticing the envelope with his name on it sitting on his desk. He grabbed the envelope and turned around to see writing on the back.

“Keep looking” was written on it. He opened the envelope curious about it’s content. A picture was inside of it. The picture contained a young man about the of 19 with a moles scattered around his face.

Confused Derek turned the picture to see the word Genim written on the back. “Genim?” Derek said out loud still confused. 


End file.
